


Love Like Winter

by xhangemhighx



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Post-Canon, Swearing, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhangemhighx/pseuds/xhangemhighx
Summary: When Suki breaks up with Sokka, he doesn't know what to do. Then Zuko invites him to the Fire Nation to get away from his worries. Things are finally starting to look up for Sokka.Based off the namesake AFI song.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	1. Press Your Lips To The Sculptures and Surely You'll Stay

[Here's the song this is based off of, listen to it please](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAvOiEeAnSY)

_~~Lines that look like this are lyrics~~ _

Sokka remembered everything he'd done with Suki. Every kiss, every joke, and every sweet shared moment. It hurt too much to think about. However, he couldn't help it. The one constant thing he'd relied on had been torn from him. He missed Suki. He missed Yue. He missed love, and the feeling of being loved. Underneath all the jokes and sarcasm, all he wanted was to be wanted. That's why he sat in Zuko's room, watching him make tea.

Zuko heated the kettle with his hands and poured the tea into two cups and stirred. He sat one in front of Sokka. Sokka took a sip. Jasmine. Zuko's favorite. He'd made it for Sokka before, during the war. Back when they were on Ember Island. Back when he still had Suki. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her last words, or rather, lack of them.

~~_She said "It seems like you're somewhere far away" to his face_ ~~

Sokka sighed.

"I know," Zuko sat down across from Sokka. "Look, I'm not good at talking about feelings, but I'm sorry. I know how much she meant to you. Mai meant a lot to me."

Suki and Suki were supposed to be forever. They'd marry, maybe have a few kids, and live happy lives. 

_~~Por siempre~~ _

"Thanks," Sokka rasped. "I'm sorry. You probably don't want to talk about it either"

"Don't be," Zuko replied. "I'm the one who invited you here."

Sokka turned away and looked at the wall, where a picture of Iroh and Zuko at Iroh's tea shop hung. Sokka had always been fond of Zuko. Had he thought of kissing him? Yes. Did he ever act on it? Well, yes. How'd it go? It started this whole fucking mess.

\----

Zuko and Sokka stood in a clearing in the palace gardens. It'd been a month since Sokka came to the Fire Nation. He was getting used to living there, whether he wanted to or not. The food wasn't half bad and Zuko's company was enjoyable when the firelord had the time. As of the current moment, they were sparring.

Zuko attacked with his dao swords, nearly knocking Sokka's space rock sword out of his hand. Sokka stumbled backwards, trying to catch his balance. Zuko used this time to sweep Sokka's legs from under him. He leaned down to Sokka, now on the ground, and put his right sword to Sokka's neck and mimicked a slashed motion. All Sokka could notice was how close their faces were together. Sokka could feel the heat emanating off of Zuko. Zuko was smiling slightly. Almost like he had been at Boiling Rock when he...

Zuko withdrew his sword from Sokka's neck and put it in its' sheath, offering a hand to help Sokka up. Sokka took his hand and pulled himself up, then put away his sword. He and Zuko sat down on opposite sides of a bench, wiping sweat away with towels a servant had left for them. Sokka tried not to look, but sweaty Zuko was hot. Not just firebending hot, but attractive, jaw droppingly hot. He couldn't bear to think about it.

Zuko got up and started to walk to the palace, beckoning Sokka to follow. Sokka did so, throwing his towel back onto the bench it came from. The two walked for a while, before stopping in the library. Zuko pulled out a couple books, handing them to Sokka and telling him he better get used to reading, Zuko had plenty of good books but no free time.

A guard came into the room and stood by the door.

"Your majesty," He started. "There's been an emergency council meeting declared. The councilmen have asked me to retrieve you.

Zuko grabbed one more book and handed it to Sokka. "I'll see you later."

\----

Sokka sat in his room, reading a book Zuko had picked out for him. Something about a monster hunter trying to find a lost friend. The door was propped open to the hallway, and Sokka could occasionally see guards walking by. He heard the clatter of footsteps and recognized it immediately. Zuko's shoes were really fucking loud. Sokka put down his book and walked to the door, waiting for Zuko to pass by.When Zuko appeared, Sokka grabbed him by the arm. Zuko was so surprised, he almost burnt Sokka's face off.

"How'd you meeting go?" Sokka asked.

Zuko suppressed a yawn. "Very boring and unnecessary. Something about cabbage prices."

"That sucks." Sokka agreed.

"Do you want to come to my room and play pai sho or something?" Zuko asked, gesturing vaguely down the hallway in the direction of his room.

Sokka nodded and followed Zuko to his room. The two sat down to play pai sho. Zuko had taught him how to play last week, after Sokka listened to him talk about his uncle for what seemed like hours. 

Zuko won, but just barely. He had some experience on his side, despite Sokka being so much better at other mental games. Zuko yawned, and Sokka noticed he was tired. More than tired, actually exhausted. How had Sokka missed the dark circles under his eyes earlier? Zuko needed sleep.

"You should go to sleep." Sokka commented.

"Not tired." Zuko quietly protested, putting the pai sho pieces away.

"Yeah you are," Sokka rebuked. "You look like you haven't slept in a week."

"Fine." Zuko gave in. "You finish putting the game away."

Zuko threw off his robe, revealing an undershirt and loose pants. His robe landed with a soft thump on the ground and Zuko climbed in bed.

"Happy now?" He grumbled.

Sokka nodded. "Perfectly."

He continued putting the pieces away as Zuko curled up and fell asleep. Sokka looked over to him when all the pieces were put away. 

"Goodnight." Sokka whispered.

Zuko was already fast asleep. It was cute, seeing him curl into a ball underneath his blankets. To Sokka, it reminded him of how Zuko should have looked when he was younger. Peaceful, happy, and loved. Not hated by family and fighting for his life.

As he watched Zuko laying on the bed, Sokka still couldn't help but think about the past. Stolen kisses and lustful dreams - that's what Zuko had given him. A love to squash and a truth to conceal. Now that he was free, could he do it? Would Zuko ever forgive him?

_~~For of sugar and ice, I am made~~ _

Sokka pushed those thoughts away. In a last minute decision, he kissed Zuko on the cheek. Then he walked to the door and headed to his room, ready to forget what had just happened. Zuko, semi-awake, grinned. He still had a chance.


	2. Por Siempre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por Siempre can be translated literally as for always, but it's how to say forever (In Spanish).
> 
> I've been informed that the correct term is actually para siempre, but I'm not changing it because it's what the song says.
> 
> You didn't like the first chapter but think the next will be better? You overestimate my writing skills.
> 
> I apologize for not doing Iroh justice, he's a great character but hard to write.

_~~Still lyrics~~ _

Sokka and Zuko were in Ba Sing Se. Zuko had royal business with the earth king and wanted to visit his uncle's tea shop. Naturally, Sokka came along. What was he if he wasn't reliable?

Sokka sat in a corner in Iroh's tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon.

"Sokka!" A voice behind him called. "A pleasure to see you."

Sokka turned his head to the left. Iroh was walking towards him, a cup of tea in hand. He set it down in front of Sokka.

"Try this!" He encouraged. "It's a new blend I created myself, tapioca."

Sokka looked down at the tea. It didn't look very appetizing. Still, he took a sip. It tasted awful.

"Chewy," He muttered, trying not to gag.

Iroh shrugged. "It's a work in progress. Not every tea is great right away."

Sokka smiled. "Thanks for the tea though."

Iroh put a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "You can have as much tea as you desire. Now tell me, what brings you to Ba Sing Se? Come to humor an old man with some new jokes?"

"Zuko, actually," Sokka exclaimed. "I was visiting him in the palace and he needed to come to Ba Sing Se to talk to the earth king. He wanted me to come. He's in a meeting right now, but he should be here soon."

Iroh smiled. "Can't have my nephew visit the city and not stop by for some tea. I'll go make some Jasmine. It's his favorite, you know."

Sokka really liked Uncle Iroh. He was a kind guy, and Zuko always had nice things to say about him. Iroh was pretty much the only person Zuko would ever gush about. After all, the guy had practically raised him after he was banished. Zuko may have made bad choices and left him, but Iroh had willingly took him back. Iroh was truly a great man.

The sound of a chair scraping the floor brought Sokka back from his thoughts. He looked up. Zuko was now seated across from him, chin resting on his hand as he looked at Sokka.

"Let me guess," Sokka mused. "The meeting was boring."

Zuko sighed. "There's resistance to the Earth Kingdom forming political ties with the Fire Nation. It was important."

"How bad is it?" Sokka asked.

"Bad enough." Zuko answered. "I'm going to need your help with this one."

"Nephew!" Iroh sat a cup of jasmine tea in front of Zuko, then wrapped him a tight hug.

"Hi uncle." Zuko greeted.

"It's good to see you, Zuko." Iroh insisted. "You know letters just aren't the same when you can have the real person in front of you."

Zuko rolled his eyes and acted annoyed. "I know, uncle."

Sokka knew Zuko was only kidding. He loved his uncle more than anything.

"I'd like to talk to Sokka for a moment;" Iroh said. 

Zuko nodded. "Of course uncle."

* * *

Iroh and Sokka sat in the back of the tea shop, in a storage room where a pai sho table had been placed. Sokka sat down on one end and stared at the table. He wondered why Iroh wanted to talk to him. Hopefully not to scold him for not liking the tea.

"You're good for him." was what Iroh said. "My nephew can be tough. Ill tempered and hard to get along with at times. Underneath that, he's quite a sweet boy."

"Uh,, thanks." Sokka muttered. "But I'm not..."

Sokka stuttered and stopped talking, then looked at Iroh.

"He really loves you," Iroh continued. "Even if he doesn't know it. He's written to me about you many times. He finds great pleasure in your company."

Sokka was conflicted. Did this mean Iroh wanted him to date Zuko? Did he know what happened after Boiling Rock? Zuko trusted his uncle, but he wouldn't have told him. Not with his precious honor at stake.

"Whatever you choose, I know it will be best for you. You just need to discover what you really want and what makes you happy." Iroh added.

Maybe he did want Zuko, maybe he didn't. Surely Zuko wouldn't feel the same way. After Sokka's fearful rejection, how could he? Sokka's stomach growled. Right now, he wanted food. 

* * *

Zuko stopped in front of a small building in the center of the middle ring. The sign above their heads read "Kallik's Water Tribe Meals"

Sokka gaped at the sign. "No way! You're getting me water tribe food?"

Zuko smiled. "You're always complaining about the Fire Nation food, so I figured you'd want something from home."

"Thank you!" Sokka exclaimed. "I could almost kiss you!"

Sokka realized he'd fucked up. Even so, he saw Zuko turn his head away and wait was he blushing?

Zuko composed himself and shrugged. "Thank uncle. This place is usually too crowded to get in, but uncle knows the owner."

Sokka turned around and shouted down the street. "Thank you Uncle Iroh!"

Zuko scoffed and grabbed Sokka's arm to pull him inside. "He won't hear you from here dumbass. Come on."

"A reservation for 2 under the name Iroh." Zuko told the hostess.

"You look very familiar." She commented. "Hey, you used to work in his tea shop! He's your uncle, right?"

Sokka tried his best not to laugh and ended up nearly choking. She didn't know who Zuko was. Sokka could imagine it now. The hostess bowing and apologizing repeatedly and Zuko smiling and telling her to get up, he wasn't that important.

The hostess led them to a booth, where Sokka ordered almost everything on the menu. The food came quickly, despite the crowd. Sokka began his feast. Zuko picked at his food, eating very little, as he didn't really like water tribe food and it made him sick.

"Want some sea prunes?" Sokka offered.

Zuko made a disgusted face. "Gross."

Sokka kicked him lightly under the table. "You know you wanna."

"No." Zuko refused. "They're worse than uncle's new tapioca tea."

Sokka shrugged and went back to eating. "More for me."

"You didn't eat much." Sokka noticed after finishing most of his food.

"I wasn't that hungry." Zuko told him.

"You didn't have to come here for me," Sokka insisted. "I know you don't like water tribe food."

"It makes you happy." Zuko admitted. 

Sokka thought back to his conversation with Iroh. Iroh had told him to do what made him happy. After Zuko's words, Sokka had realized something. Zuko really did make him happy. Something clicked in Sokka's brain. He knew what he wanted. Zuko. 

It had taken him a while to get over, but his affection for Suki was gone. He still loved her - as a friend. It was better they parted. Only now did Sokka realize what was meant to be.

~~_I barely dreamt her, yesterday_ ~~

* * *

Sokka and Zuko sat in Zuko's room in the Ba Sing Se house that was given to them upon arrival. Zuko was laying on the bed, absently toying with a piece of string that had come off of the pillow. Sokka was sitting at the desk, trying to write a letter to Katara. Emphasis on trying. He was too distracted by Zuko and his pretty hands. Every bit of Zuko was a masterpiece Sokka couldn't stop staring at.

"What're you looking at?" Zuko slurred, clearly tired.

"You," Sokka confided, working up the courage for his next sentence. "You're cute."

Sokka remembered the first time he thought Zuko was attractive. Zuko and Sokka were sitting in their stolen airship on the way home from Boiling Rock. Everyone else was asleep, but neither of them could manage to close their eyes. In happened in an instant. One second, they were talking and telling jokes. Zuko was laughing and Sokka couldn't help himself. Ignoring the fact he had a girlfriend, he kissed Zuko. Zuko had kissed back. Then Sokka ran.

~~_He wanted love, I taste of blood_ ~~

Sokka sucked in a breath."Remember that night on the airship?"

"Yeah." came Zuko's quiet reply. He definitely remembered.

"I was so stupid." Sokka admitted. "And I didn't realize it yet. You make happy Zuko. Even if I don't deserve it. And... I love you."

"Oh." was all Zuko said.

After a few seconds, he stood up. Sokka watched nervously as he crossed the room. He gasped when Zuko pulled him up out of the chair and kissed him. Zuko's left hand slid down Sokka's back and his right hand cupped Sokka's cheek, his touch warm and not so gentle. Sokka shut his eyes and let it sink in. He was in Zuko's arms and had his tongue in Zuko's mouth. His heart beat faster than ever, urged on by the desperate way Zuko grabbed at him. It seemed like he had been waiting an eternity for it to happen. At last, they broke apart for air, panting and grinning like lovesick fools.

"I love you too, dummy."

~~_He bit my lip and drank my warmth, from years before_ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It wasn't my best work, but I tried. It was the first time I can remember basing a fic off a song.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the beginning I almost wrote. I didn't want to get rid of it, but it was long and unnecessary.
> 
> Sokka remembered when he met Suki. He was different than he was now - shorter, louder, and a lot more judgy. Since then, things had improved. He and Suki got along wonderfully and even started dating.
> 
> The next time he saw her was the Serpent's Pass. He was conflicted on whether he wanted her there - what if something happened to her? He didn't want another Yue situation.
> 
> Next up was rescuing her from Boiling Rock. It all started there, he was almost sure of it. Things continued as normal afterwards. The war effort continued and the comet grew closer. They took down the firelord's airships when the time came. They were free to be together and happy at last. Why did it feel so wrong?
> 
> Things changed after the war. They barely saw each other and letters stopped coming. Sokka's job as Water Tribe leader took his time. Then it took his girlfriend. After she broke up with him, he didn't know what to do. Mope around like a miserable idiot?
> 
> That's exactly what he did. Until Zuko invited him to the Fire Nation to become the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador. Sokka deserved a break and that's what he'd get.


End file.
